When Past and Present Collide
by peekapika83
Summary: Mirai x Gohan x Trunks one shot ;)


It was at times like these that Trunks wished Chichi could be just a little less overprotective. Well, not really. Ok, generally yes, but right now, he wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that Gohan was having to deliver Goten to Capsule Corp before he went out on his date. The man looked amazing. From the happy light in his eye, you'd never know he'd 'lost' everything in his divorce over a year ago. No, the dark jeans, deep red shirt and gel in his hair didn't exactly scream despondent. The worst part was knowing that the light in his eyes was a product of his upcoming date with someone else. Damn his being only 16! Goten came in right away, oblivious as always, heading right for the game room and offering over his shoulder to arm wrestle Trunks for the coveted 1st player designation. Trunks paid him no mind though, still lost in his thoughts, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Broken from his age cursing reverie, he was startled to look up into Gohan's smiling face.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for him in the morning" Gohan advised him with a small squeeze. Trunks just dumbly nodded, blushing at even the miniscule contact. One more light hearted smile, and Gohan was out the door, waving and taking back to the air. Trunks waved back automatically, but his heart raced a mile a minute as he closed the door behind him. Now he just had to get through the rest of the night worrying about whoever else's hands being all over Gohan while he simultaneously waited in anticipation for him to return. Video games with his best friend could only distract him so far, especially with Goten going on and on about his latest crush. He tried to be supportive, but honestly, Goten's interest was hard to keep, and he doubted the guy would still be interested in "Joey" at next weekend's sleepover.

Now dinner, _that_ was a prospect that a saiyan could easily lose themselves in. Between his parents, his grandparents, Bulla and her gaggle of friends, and him and Goten, the table was bursting full, and none too quiet. Just the half dozen little girls alone made enough noise to drown out a rock concert. Trunks probably wouldn't have even known anything was up if he hadn't seen the flash of light outside. That was way too much light to have been the headlights of a passing car or something similar. Both he and his father (well, Vegeta first, and Trunks following), were out of their chairs in a heartbeat, but a wave of that gloved hand told Trunks not to move.

"Stay with your mother and the brats" Vegeta ordered, glancing in Bulla's direction. Trunks nodded, though he didn't need to, obedience was a given in this situation. No one else had noticed something was awry until Vegeta walked away from a plate still half full of food. Bulma eyed him curiously, then when she saw Trunks standing at the ready, she knew something was happening.

"What's going on?" she asked, glancing with concern at the group of oblivious sleepover guests, which now included Goten. Somehow he had gotten hoodwinked into cutting up all the girls' food for them as they giggled and chattered.

"Don't know yet" Trunks answered, as his dad was already out the door before she could fully speak the words. Trunks hissed at Goten to pay attention. A few semi-tense moments passed before Trunks heard the front door open again, and voices drifting their way.

"So I'm not allowed to stop by unless the world's in mortal peril?" an oddly familiar voice joked.

"Warriors do not get _lonely_" his father grunted sarcastically, but there was an odd lack of bite to the words. Trunks knew his father would never be what passed for his version of 'civil' with someone who was a threat. Even so, he hesitated to sit back down, because whoever his father was talking to had the strangest ki he had ever felt. As Vegeta passed through the doorway, he gave Trunks a nod, dismissing him from his post. The man that came in right behind him threw the room into even more of an uproar than it had been in before.

"Mirai!" his mom jumped out of her seat and was hugging the identical stranger before Trunks could blink. "Oh my gosh sweetie, is everything ok?" she began pelting him with questions. He laughed and swung her around in the air, dismissing her concerns.

"Everything's fine, my world's even rebuilding nicely; actually, humans are pretty resilient" he hugged her one more time.

"And what about the me there? Am I holding onto my girlish figure just as well as last time?" Bulma jokingly asked. Trunks had begun putting the pieces together rather quickly upon seeing him, but that was the final confirmation he had been waiting for. This was the 'him' from the future that played a pivotal role in all their parents' old war stories.

"Oh, definitely" Mirai winked, making his mother giggle and his father roll his eyes as he went right back to eating. When the rounds of hugs and greeting everyone had been made, it was finally Trunks' turn to be 'introduced' to himself.

"Saved the best for last huh?" Mirai grinned, reaching out to take Trunks' hand and shake it firmly. Trunks couldn't help but smirk a bit at his comment, as completely self serving as it was, even though he was obviously just joking around and trying to keep things light.

"Hey" was all Trunks said, still staring openly at his future counterpart.

"Wow, you're so much stronger than I was at that age" Mirai said genuinely, impressed with the power he felt behind that handshake. "Last time we met, you were just learning to crawl" he said affectionately, making Trunks blush slightly. At least he hadn't mentioned diapers or anything. Without realizing it, Trunks had been pulled into a quick hug, but was released before he had a chance to feel awkward. It was almost impossible for him to tear his eyes off the grown up version of himself for the rest of the meal after that. He was slightly disappointed to see he hadn't grown much taller, only a couple of inches, but he had kind of expected that considering his father's stature. His shoulders were definitely broader though, and he had filled out in general; his whole body was more muscular, more defined. And his hair, he wasn't sure what had possessed Mirai to grow it out so long, but he did have to admit it had a rather stunning effect. Trunks had a slight moment of hesitation, realizing his intense gaze could almost be construed as 'checking out' his future self, but figured there wasn't anything really wrong with it, he was just curious... It would be like looking yourself over in the mirror... Yeah... The next thing he heard though, let him know he was about to be in serious trouble.

"Oh, my brother? He's out on a date right now, but he's supposed to pick me up in the morning. Mom doesn't want me flying this far alone, like I'm some kind of defenseless human" Goten rolled his eyes at his mother's strictness, not catching the look on Mirai's face. Trunks caught it though. Hell, even if Goten had seen it, he probably wouldn't have known what it meant. But Trunks knew; it was himself after all. That little flash in his eyes, the sort of determination that set into his demeanor afterward... Mirai wasn't here to visit and catch up with old friends, he was here for Gohan. He loved him too. Trunks knew it like a neon sign had just been switched on over his head. He was fucking screwed.

The food in his mouth turned to sawdust. He had no trouble looking away from the man now, he'd seen enough. Glaring at his plate, he finished the rest of it in silence, not tasting, smelling, or caring anymore. The last thing he wanted was to arouse his mother's interest by not eating enough though, so he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Excusing himself abruptly once he'd forced the last bite down, he tossed his plate in the sink for the robots to clean up later, and headed straight to his room. Goten was a good friend, he could always be counted on in a pinch, but he wasn't exactly the most observant guy in the world. He was probably down there right now, gabbing away with the jerk who came back to steal the love of Trunks' life. Fuming, Trunks punched his pillow. Apparently he hadn't held back enough when he did so, because downy feathers shot out of the end of it, angering him further.

That was one of the issues with being half saiyan, half human. Part of him wanted to just curl up in a ball on the bed and cry himself to sleep, knowing he was no competition for the man downstairs. The other part of him wanted to destroy everything in sight. He settled for kicking and swatting at the feathery mess for a few minutes, consequently spreading it around the majority of his room, before giving in to option one. Gohan was basically the perfect man, so kind and gentle, but at the same time brave, with an inner strength that was remarkable for a human or even saiyan. And for the first time since Trunks was a small kid, he was available. He knew in the back of his mind that it was only wishful thinking for such an amazing guy to still be single when Trunks came of age, but he had this thing where he couldn't help but hope for it.

A soft knock disturbed him at the beginning of his tears, and in his rush to wipe his eyes and appear normal, he didn't think about how most of the people he knew wouldn't bother knocking before he said "come in". To his shock and horror, it was Mirai, and he quickly tried to re-compose himself, thinking the man wouldn't necessarily know the trauma he had just caused. His opening statement though, as he casually sat on the edge of the bed next to him and ignored the feathery massacre, threw all that to the wind.

"So, you're already in love with him then" Mirai said in a soft, matter-of-fact voice.

"W-what?" Trunks stuttered, blushing furiously. Mirai smiled at him, putting an arm over his shoulders.

"You think _I_ wouldn't be able to tell? You saw it pretty quick" he countered. Trunks wasn't sure what to do, he was just kind of frozen in shock. This was all too much for him. He turned his head away from his older self as those damn tears came back, rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. Mirai sighed, hugging him close, and Trunks felt himself relaxing into his embrace without meaning to. Before he knew it, he was sobbing against Mirai's shoulder, damning him at the same time for being older, more handsome, more experienced, etc. Mirai rubbed his back, taking it all in and waiting for Trunks to calm down a bit before speaking.

"Trunks, even though I have a time machine, I can't turn the clock back on myself. As for the handsome thing, I'd say it's more of a tie" he joked gently, "but as for the experience part, I don't think that makes any difference to him." Mirai brushed the tears off Trunks' cheek as he spoke. His eyes clearing, Trunks looked up, trying to gauge Mirai's intentions in comforting him.

"Look, believe me when I say I know what you're going through. Literally. It was the same for me, falling in love with him, a man who seemed so far out of my reach; only I never got the chance to be proven wrong. I didn't come here to inflict that same pain on you, to try and take him away... In all honesty, I was kind of hoping you would share him with me" Mirai changed the whole atmosphere of the room with that simple request.

"You want to... Share him?" Trunks asked, dumbfounded, but hopeful. What happened next seemed to take place in slow motion, as Mirai leaned in to within a hair's breath of Trunks' lips.

"Have you been kissed yet, Trunks?" Mirai whispered, his eyes locked onto the younger man's. Trunks shook his head, his voice suddenly not working properly as his heart thudded loudly in his chest.

"Because I don't want to take this from you, if you were saving it for him..." he continued to whisper as his hot breath flowed over Trunks' mouth.

"But, you're me..." Trunks whispered back, leaning forward a little subconsciously "I can't have a first kiss with myself." Mirai smiled, watching the heat rising in the younger him's face as he thought about it. Slowly, Mirai pressed their lips together, closing his eyes and moving delicately over the soft offering of skin that Trunks held out to him. Trunks' eyes fluttered closed as well, concentrating on the amazing sensation of warm lips massaging his own. When the kiss broke, Trunks was confused. Really, really confused.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, puzzled, "You came here for Gohan, didn't you? Why would you kiss me?"

"Yes, I did come here for Gohan" Mirai smiled, blushing a bit himself, "but I also came for you, to kind of help you out, and for myself as well. Plus, we need to know we're going to be ok with this, before offering it to Gohan. If you're not comfortable with being 'involved' with me like that, then we need a new plan."

"Why would you think I wouldn't be comfortable with it?" Trunks asked, running a finger over his lips where Mirai had just kissed them.

"Well, I know I don't see any problem with it, but we were raised under pretty different circumstances, I didn't want to just _assume_ you would be too and then have you think I was some kind of crazy freak if I just tried jumping in one day..." Mirai confessed, fiddling with a strand of his hair absently as they talked. Trunks leaned back over to him hesitantly, pressing their lips together again in a still rather chaste kiss. Mirai grinned in response after Trunks pulled back, his eyes filled with a hope that Trunks recognized intimately.

"You don't think it's too late, do you? I mean, he's out on a date with someone else right now..." Trunks asked, not wanting to get too far ahead of themselves.

"He has no idea what he's missing" Mirai chuckled, cupping Trunks' cheek and pulling him in again. Deepening the kiss slowly, Mirai tasted the sweetness of his younger self with awe, putting everything he had into showing him how incredible and deserving of this happiness he was. Trunks was blown away by the sensation of being made out with so affectionately. Mirai's hands caressed his face and neck while his mouth was explored in great detail. As if he wouldn't have known every bit of it already, being his own mouth... Maybe it was different from the other angle? Trunks pressed his own tongue forward tentatively, and Mirai relented to him, allowing his own mouth to be explored in return. The nearly feverish kiss ended with Trunks panting and out of breath, while Mirai tipped his head back and did his best to breathe normally as well.

Trunks was so hard it was uncomfortable. Mirai sported an obvious bulge in his pants too, and Trunks blushed like crazy when the older man caught him looking.

"It's ok" Mirai assured him, squeezing his arm, "but I think we should probably save that for when we've got Gohan where we want him" he suggested with a wink. Blinking a couple times, and then grinning mischievously, Trunks agreed with a sigh, "I don't suppose that will be within the next 5 minutes or so, will it?"

"Probably not, but I don't think we'll have too difficult a time getting him to agree to some 'quality time' when he comes to pick up Goten tomorrow" Mirai laughed.

"You think so?" Trunks grinned, wondering how much of a plan his older self had already formulated.

"I do" Mirai chuckled as if he knew something Trunks didn't.

"So what's the plan then, have you got some sort of secret weapon?" Trunks pressed him, quite curious.

"Yes" Mirai confessed, his face lighting up as he winked, "You may or may not believe this, but it's actually you."

…...

God, that was probably worst date he had ever been on, Gohan thought to himself as he flew home. Not that he had particularly been looking forward to it, seeing as how it was a blind date that he'd only agreed to so his mother would get off his back about 'being social'. The highlight of the evening had turned out to be dropping off his little brother at Capsule Corp and catching a quick moment with Trunks, it was all downhill after that. It could have been worse though, he tried to cheer himself up; he could still be stuck in a loveless marriage with a frigid woman. At least when his mom yelled at him, he knew it was because she cared. He was really glad he'd finally worked up the nerve to tell his mother he actually preferred men to women after the divorce. It was a load off his shoulders to have his family's acceptance of that.

As he flew, his mind naturally drifted back to the lavender haired youth that had answered the door for him and Goten earlier. Damn, he was growing up fast. It seemed like right after his divorce was finalized, Trunks all of a sudden began stepping out of childhood and into becoming an adult. Maybe it was because he already knew what he'd look like when it was done that it was easier to see it happening... Picking up things here and there from Goten over the last year, Gohan told himself it was just because they all lived together again, and not out of any special interest, that he'd pieced together Trunks was still a virgin, had never really shown any attention to girls, and made no plans when it came to them. It was enough to give a guy hope.

Shaking his head, Gohan reprimanded himself for thinking that way about his friend, a friend who was still just a teenager no less. To imagine that the guy who would soon be the world's most eligible bachelor (when he came of age in a few short years) would notice an old geezer like him was laughable. A divorced old geezer at that. He'd have so many women and/or men falling at his feet that there would be hardly any chance of him noticing Gohan. Odds were, if Gohan _were_ to ever have a chance at winning Trunks' affections, it wouldn't be until he was older and had bored himself of useless 'trophy' relationships. Not that Gohan would look down on him at all for it, but people with wealth and beauty and fame often had to learn the lesson about a person's inner character mattering more than external factors the hard way. He really hoped Trunks was smart enough to avoid all that, but he knew all too well the kind of mistakes you could make with 'love' when you were young.

It made his heart ache to think of the jaded, miserable look he'd seen on plenty of people's faces reflecting out of Trunks' eyes. What he wouldn't give to be with him from the start, treat him right so he never had to go through that crap. To be Trunks' first, now that was a thought worth lingering over...later. As he touched down in front of the Son family home, he pushed the image of the teens' sculpted abs out of his head, bracing himself for the barrage of questions on how his date went that he knew were shortly coming.

…...

"So, how 'bout a spar, for old times sake?" Mirai asked, before Gohan's shock at seeing him could wear off completely.

"Uh, sure, Mirai. That'd be great" Gohan agreed right away.

"Unless you had other plans?" Mirai generously offered him a way out, knowing that Gohan would never take it, and that he didn't want to appear too eager and tip off their unsuspecting prey.

"No, not at all. I mean, I need to take Goten home, but that's about it for the day" Gohan explained, catching a quick glimpse of the room and that Trunks wasn't in it. That was ok, he guessed; it probably would have been too much trying to interact with both of them anyway.

"Perfect, I'll go with you and then we can stake out a piece of wilderness by your house after you drop him off" Mirai suggested, according to plan, already knowing Gohan's schedule was wide open. It was an easy thing to keep a lighthearted conversation going between himself and the Son boys as they flew, since Goten was perfectly willing to share any little detail of his life with them, though he did make them swear to hold back a few of those things from his mother... When they all landed on the grass in front of their destination, Goten sighed, turning to his big brother.

"Are you sure I can't go with you guys?" he checked one more time. Mirai patted him on the shoulder and answered before Gohan had a chance to give in.

"Sorry sport, maybe next time, Gohan and I need a chance to catch up first" he said sympathetically. After Goten disappeared inside the house, and they were headed out to a nearby mountain range, Gohan asked Mirai about something that was bugging him.

"So, you're planning on staying for a while then?" he tried to ask casually, though the implications of such a thing tore at him extensively.

"Yes, actually, it may even be permanent" Mirai decided to just kind of put that thought out there.

"Permanent!" Gohan nearly fell out of the sky. How the hell would he manage to stay sane with the both of them running around?

"Yeah, mom basically kicked me out of my dimension, saying it was time I moved on, and that as much as she loved me it was time I had a place of my own, you know, that whole thing" Mirai grinned and toyed with him a little.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of time traveler humor?" Gohan said sarcastically, "Come on, how long are you really here for?"

"Only as long as I'm wanted, I promise" Mirai responded more seriously this time.

"What do you mean? By who?" Gohan wanted to know.

"That's a good question" Mirai nodded, then began descending to the ground without continuing. He knew they had reached the appointed spot and waited until Gohan had landed beside him to finish. The Capsule house set up in the middle of nowhere out here almost distracted Gohan from hearing the answer, especially when the door opened to reveal a shirtless lavender-haired prince.

"By you, and him."

Trunks stepped back to let Gohan and his co-conspirator through the door, for the first time actually noticing the way Gohan's eyes lingered over him a little too long. He couldn't help but grin at the sudden amount of courage Mirai's theories proving to be true gave him. He wouldn't be a third wheel here if this worked, Gohan already noticed him; Trunks had just never thought it could be possible and didn't let himself see it. With these thoughts in his mind, it made his confidence jump and implementing phase two a piece of cake. Even as Gohan was starting to suspiciously ask them what was going on, Trunks turned from shutting the door and casually wrapped his arm around Mirai's waist, with Mirai doing like wise as well.

"Oh Gohan, don't be so paranoid. What's wrong with just wanting to spend some time hanging out together?" Mirai conversed with him as if it were completely natural for Trunks' hand to be resting so low on his hip.

"But if Trunks was here waiting for us all along, why tell Goten he couldn't come?" Gohan countered, just as the little details of what was going on in front of him started to register. He frowned.

"Because I wanted it to be just the two of us" Mirai informed him, "Is that ok?"

"That's fine... But, what? Only two of us?..." Gohan trailed off, not wanting to point out the obvious that there were already three people in the room. Numbers, logic, and reason flew out of his head though when Trunks leaned up to whisper in Mirai's ear, placing a hand on his chest as he did.

"He looks thirsty, you should offer him a drink" Trunks really only half whispered, fully intending their guest to hear him, then placed a kiss on the lobe of Mirai's ear.

Damn, this kid was good... Mirai hadn't expected the brush of lips, but the effect it had on Gohan was immense. He froze. Completely. Deer in the headlights immobilized. Only his eyes moved, flicking from Trunks' face and back to Mirai's, then back to Trunks repeatedly.

"How rude of me" Mirai imitated a mild shock at his forgetfulness. "Gohan, would you like something to drink?" he offered sweetly.

"Uh..." was all Gohan could get to come out of his mouth, his eyes falling on Mirai as he was spoken to. Mirai took that as a yes.

"Fetch him a glass of water then, would you?" he stroked Trunks' cheek with his thumb. With a sly smile, Trunks nodded and moved away from him, both of them purposefully letting their hands linger and slide across each others skin as he did so. Trunks felt like leaping for joy as Gohan's eyes followed him all the way to the kitchen, his head turning and everything. He wasn't sure if there was a way to fill a glass of water sexily, but he sure tried, pretending he didn't notice Gohan's gaze on him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Mirai's voice right next to Gohan's ear gave his body the power to move again, if only to shudder at the tingle that ran through it. He turned his head toward the seductive sound, sure he could not have heard what he just thought he heard. The heated light in Mirai's eyes suggested otherwise though.

"Mirai..." he made the name into a tremble of confusion. Mirai's eyes and a gesture of his head indicated he should look back toward the kitchen. Gohan complied, only to find Trunks back and directly in front of him, placing the glass in his hand. When Gohan just stared at it dumbly, Trunks put his hand over top of Gohan's and the glass, raising it to his lips for him. As he did that, his other arm sneaked it's way around Gohan's waist in the opening left behind. Gohan took a few sips of the water, but it did nothing to quench the fire that had slowly crept up his face.

"Thanks" his manners bubbled to the forefront of his stunned mind. He then realized he couldn't lower his arm without putting it around Trunks, because of the position the younger demi had put himself in. He blinked at the half full glass for a moment, as it would be awkward to try and hold it if he did indeed put his arm around Trunks. Before he had a chance to take any sort of action himself, Mirai took the glass from him and set it on a little decorative table that was behind him, stepping back only slightly to do so.

"That was hardly a proper thank you" Mirai tisked as he leaned back in against him. With his attention drawn to Mirai's lips on his ear, Gohan's arm decided of it's own accord to return the favor and settle around Trunks' waist. He was intensely aware of the proximity of both their faces right now, but had yet to get his brain functioning well enough to follow a more complex statement like that. Thank him again? Why? His continued confusion must have shown in his eyes or something, because Mirai placed a gentle finger under his chin, and repositioned his head to look back at Trunks. The finger kept guiding though, bringing his face closer and closer to Trunks', who smiled and accepted the soft contact of their lips quite eagerly. Gohan moaned into their very first kiss.

Screw understanding, everything in him just wanted to finally taste the treasure before him. Slipping his tongue between Trunks' slightly parted lips, Gohan was not a man to question opportunity when it knocked anymore. He could have stood there for the rest of the day just indulging in the delicate sounds drawn from those sweet lips, but the movement of the warmth on his other side reminded him they weren't alone.

"Having fun?" a husky voice asked with a chuckle.

"Yes" Trunks answered breathlessly as Gohan blushed, fairly sure that question had been meant for him, since it was whispered in his ear. The back of his mind was still desperately trying to make sense of this before letting him answer though. Trunks took hold of Gohan's chin himself this time, grasping it firmly between his thumb and finger. Gohan started to lean back down to him when his motion was redirected by Trunks' hand, and he had Mirai's lips sealed over his instead. Gohan found himself moaning into his second first kiss of the day as well, and incredibly turned on by the fact that he had no idea who's hand was rubbing his ass right now.

"Oh my fucking god..." Gohan broke the kiss as he finally remembered the word that went with what was taking place here. He looked, stunned, from one of them to the other. "You can't mean to...both?..." he stuttered. They grinned and nodded simultaneously, glancing at each other before both leaning in towards him. Gohan didn't know what to do, he certainly didn't want to back away, but he couldn't in a million years choose who to lean towards first on his own. Thankfully he was spared the decision when neither of them stopped, and instead all three of their mouths collided together in a swirl of lips and tongues. Almost overwhelmed by the sensation of both their tongues already, Gohan had to pull back and try to just breath for a second when he realized that in the tangle of skin and saliva, Trunks and Mirai were not only kissing him, but each other as well.

There were normally things inside his head...heavy things that kept him from floating away...but they were floating away themselves now, right out the top of his skull...so how could he be expected not to either?

"Are you ok?" a voice chuckled and a hand squeezed his ass.

"Head's kind of...floaty" Gohan mumbled, blinking rapidly.

"You mean light headed?" Trunks asked him, breaking into a wide grin. It was the last thing he saw before it all went dark.

…...

A strange sound floated through the darkness. Catching his attention in the haze, Gohan followed, finding the light and his surroundings beginning to come back as he got closer and closer to it. When he finally opened his eyes, that delicious noise was right next to him. Trunks. Trunks was laying beside him, head thrown back, eyes closed, moaning repeatedly at what was being done to him by his future self. Gohan's pulse quickened and he was fairly sure a blush deep enough to match Trunks' spread across his own face. He must have made a noise himself, because Trunks opened his eyes, looking directly into Gohan's from a mere foot away. As lust clouded as they were, Gohan still felt like no one had ever looked straight to the core of him like that before.

He cupped Trunks' cheek and leaned over to kiss those panting lips, still not having looked down to see what exactly was being done to the younger man, though he had a fairly good idea. Gohan relished each vibration of the moans he ate out of Trunks' mouth, letting his hand take in the softness of Trunks' flesh as he dined. He hadn't hesitated to jump right in, given the situation he'd found himself in when he awoke, but he had a small moment of panic when Trunks suddenly pushed him away, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"God, Mirai, I'm gonna cum if you don't slow down" Trunks groaned out against Gohan's cheek, gripping his shoulder tightly. Feeling immensely relieved, Gohan just had to look down now, if for nothing else then to see what all the fuss was about. He should have been prepared for what he saw, but how can you ever really be prepared for that? Just watching Mirai's lips slide up and off of Trunks' erection made him question whether he was going to cum too. On top of that, one of Trunks' legs was flung over Mirai's shoulder, allowing the older demi's fingers easier access to his lower anatomy. Even when Mirai's mouth stopped bobbing over Trunks' length, his fingers kept moving, preparing the way inside him.

Gohan watched the movement of Mirai's hand with fascination as it expertly stroked Trunks' pleasure point, keeping him fully aroused and at the ready though his dick was now unattended.

"He tastes wonderful, you should try him" Mirai suggested, smiling knowingly at Gohan and rubbing his free hand over Trunks' splayed thighs.

"Please, Gohan" princely lips begged in his ear. He could never deny that voice anything, even if he'd wanted to...and this he wanted; really, really wanted. He kissed Trunks passionately one more time before pulling away and moving to kneel at his waist. He couldn't help running his hands over the rise and fall of the tanned muscles he'd been dreaming about just last night. Trunks' manhood twitched as he craned his neck to watch what would happen next. Feeling Mirai's fingers slide out of him, and something cool and rigid take their place, Trunks vaguely wondered what he'd stuck inside him as the long haired man came around to his other side. Gohan had just wrapped his hand around the base of Trunks' shaft when Mirai lifted his head up onto a couple of pillows, then settled in right beside him.

"Mmm, what a view" he remarked huskily in Trunks ear as he rubbed his own erection against Trunks' hip and began playing with his nipples. Trunks put his hand behind Mirai's neck and pulled him to his mouth in a blistering kiss.

"More..." Trunks moaned, without breaking contact from Mirai's lips. A moment later, "Gohan?" he turned to look at him questioningly. Oh... That 'more' had been directed at him... Gohan blushed realizing he'd got so caught up in watching them kiss that he'd just been sort of absently stroking Trunks with his hand.

"Sorry...it's, uh, my first time, you know, in a threesome" he tried to explain, not wanting Trunks to think he was hesitant or anything. God, just wondering how far they'd gone together before inviting him to join in made him hornier than he'd been in years. The two things he thought he'd never get to have, making out right underneath him... It was enough to make him coat the inside of his boxers right now...

"It's ok, me too" Trunks grinned at him, running a hand through Gohan's hair while Mirai kissed at his self's neck.

"How about you Mirai?" Gohan questioned as he released Trunks from his hand. Their identical lengths were close enough to each other that he felt he made that comparison accurately. Mirai moaned and possibly bit down a bit on Trunks' neck when Gohan moved his hand to stroke at him instead. It could have been the teasing at his neck, but was more likely the lips wrapping around the head of his manhood that made Trunks moan in unison with him. That was quite encouraging to Gohan, and he did his best to keep up both actions at once.

Moving from neck to nipple, Mirai admitted he'd never done anything like this either as he flicked at Trunks' nubs with his tongue.

"I think between the three of us though, we'll be able to work it out" he espoused a perfect confidence in their abilities. Rocking his hips, he thrust into Gohan's hand as he moaned around a mouthful of Trunks' skin. The noises Trunks was making stopped being separate syllables as Gohan increased his pace. Mirai had been right, Trunks tasted like heaven, and he sucked greedily at him.

"Gohaaan! Aaahha!" Trunks' head flew back against the pillows with a shout as fluid filled Gohan's off-guard mouth, dribbling out the sides of it and back down Trunks' shaft as he tried to swallow spur of the moment.

"Sorry, it just, happened, all of a sudden" Trunks breathlessly tried to apologize for the lack of warning. Gohan chuckled and looked up at him lovingly.

"Don't worry about it Trunks, that's kind of the point" he gently corrected him. "You shouldn't ever apologize for cumming for me" he instructed, before starting to lap up everything that was left behind. Even as he did and said that, Gohan continued pulling moans and grunts out of Mirai with the rhythm of his other hand. Trunks nodded and grinned lazily in acknowledgment, his attention then drawn to his older self by those distracting exclamations.

"Do him next" Trunks urged Gohan, meeting Mirai's eyes as they flew open. Since they hadn't exactly planned anything this far into it, that seemed like a perfectly good idea to Mirai, and at the suggestion he turned on his back to give Gohan easier access.

"With pleasure" Gohan grinned, adjusting positions so he was between Mirai's legs now. He paused to remove his shirt, since he was still mostly clothed. Someone had taken off his shoes for him, probably when they laid him on the bed, but that was about it. Both lavender haired men watched approvingly as Gohan took a minute to make himself more comfortable.

"I've been feeling a little overdressed" Gohan grinned, eying their completely naked forms. As Gohan bent down again, Trunks rolled to play tease at Mirai's side, and Gohan had a flash of inspiration. He lifted Trunks' leg over his arm, exposing the dildo Mirai had purposefully left inside him earlier. Lowering his head to Mirai's cock, Gohan eased Trunks' leg over his shoulder to rest on his back; Trunks giving him complete access to the most intimate parts of himself. Gripping the end of the small plastic substitute, Gohan gently moved it in and out of Trunks' ass while he caressed Mirai's length with his tongue. Trunks clung to Mirai and began making little startled noises as he was reminded that things weren't over for him yet. Mirai rubbed his back soothingly, knowing it was a strange sensation to get used to, but could do little more than that as Gohan's lips finally sank down around his waiting length.

The dark haired man had both of them moaning and thrusting their hips with his attentions, filling the air of the room with pleasurable cries and little wet noises.

"Gohan" Mirai placed a hand on his head, stopping his sucking and licking. "I don't want to cum just yet" he told him, though it was obviously a decision that pained him.

"Oh..." Gohan stopped and furrowed his brow, looking with more than a little longing at the erect member in front of him "Why's that?"

"Because I don't think I'll be ready again in time" Mirai chuckled, looking to Trunks. The kissing nibbles that the younger man had been giving to Mirai's nipple had started intensifying quite rapidly just prior to Mirai's intervention. Stroking his thumb over a pink tinged cheek, he asked his younger self, "You're ready for him now, aren't you?"

"Yes" Trunks admitted in a breathy whisper. He looked down at Gohan with a nearly challenging light in his eyes, to offset the blush he couldn't control. The gaze Gohan returned to Trunks was a hungry one. He couldn't believe he was going to get to be the one inside him. His manhood, which was already firm and at attention, hardened and pulsed even more just thinking about it. Gohan moved Trunks' leg off of him, caressing it and placing an anticipatory kiss on the inside of his thigh while he lowered it back to the bed. Trunks shivered in excitement, watching him straighten and remove his pants without breaking their eye contact.

Mirai's hand snaked over to pump Trunks' returning hardness, though his eyes were on the dark haired beauty as well. Gohan put two and two together as he crawled over the bed, spreading Trunks' legs with his knees. If he was to be the one inside Trunks, and Mirai still wanted to be hard for this, that meant... That meant he was going to be in between the two men right now, and his insides began to tremble slightly at the prospect of it. Trunks rubbed his legs against Gohan's thighs and waist, gently urging him to get closer and do the deed.

"Were you planning on preparing me as well as you did him?" Gohan asked Mirai pointedly, not wanting to wait to enter Trunks any longer than he absolutely had to. Mirai just chuckled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I'll get started on that right away if you'd like, but I don't plan on really 'jumping in' until you've had a few moments with just him" Mirai explained, trailing kisses down his neck and shoulders while he spoke.

"That sounds perfect" Gohan pulled his head back up and kissed Mirai deeply. He then turned his love filled gaze to Trunks, bending down to give him an aching kiss while he removed the dildo. Seeing how Gohan tossed the instrument aside and began lining himself up right away, Mirai, with his enhanced reflexes and speed, was able to slip a hand onto Gohan's chest before he finished the motion, stopping him and drawing his attention back up for a moment. He then slid off the bed and grabbed the lube he'd used with Trunks earlier from the bedside table. The initial look of puzzlement Gohan gave him was quickly replaced by a blush as Mirai uncapped the bottle and squeezed a large amount of it into his hand. With the two of them watching his actions somewhat impatiently, Mirai reached down and coated Gohan's dick with the slippery substance, causing him to moan and thrust into his hand a few times.

Finally withdrawing his hand from between them, Mirai had to chuckle at Gohan's over-eagerness, giving him a wink as he stepped back.

"I think I'll just hold onto this" he teased him with the bottle, trailing a slick hand over Gohan's ass before he dipped down and settled his fingers over Gohan's opening. At the same time that Gohan slid into Trunks, Mirai pushed a finger into him. The shout Trunks gave was much louder than Gohan's moan, since Gohan's girth outstripped the dildos' by quite a bit, while Mirai's single finger wasn't much for Gohan to deal with.

"Gohan..." Trunks panted as his legs tried to find a position that would alleviate the edge of the pain between them.

"Try to relax" Gohan whispered with caring into his ear, "give yourself a minute to adjust, it'll pass soon" he comforted him, sucking at his neck and stroking firmly at his member to try and distract him. Trunks was immensely glad for what Mirai had done earlier, if this was what it felt like having already been 'prepared'. He felt so full that he thought it couldn't possibly be true that the pain would ebb, but eventually recede it did. Every brush of Gohan's thumb over the tip of his erection made him need to thrust his hips, and he found himself giving into the motion before Gohan had even started moving.

"Mmm, are you ready, baby?" Gohan purred in his ear; gently, gently rolling his hips in time with Trunks', but not really moving in and out of him yet.

"I, I think so..." Trunks whispered, both excited and little unsure of what might happen next. Gohan kissed him. Kissed him hard and passionately, then straightened his arms and began slowly pulling out of his tightness, leaving only the head of himself inside as he paused, loving the way Trunks' mouth hung open like that. Pushing back in brought a moan and a raising of Trunks' head that turned into a full body reaction to cling to him.

"Come back down here" Trunks implored him, and Gohan grinned broadly, nodding at the request. Resting on his elbows instead, with Trunks' legs curled up over his back and waist, he slid in and out of Trunks' moaning body as one continuous motion now. Though he was panting heavily himself, especially with two of Mirai's fingers exploring him now, Gohan was still amazed at the amount of noise that came from Trunks. It seemed like every meeting of their flesh brought a new pitch to his exclamations. Those delicious sounds spurred Gohan onward, adjusting his stance and entering Trunks with more force than before.

After Mirai had obtained a groaning approval from Gohan over three fingers, he couldn't wait any longer to finally become one with him. So many years... He eased the pace of their lovemaking with his hands on Gohan's hips, though the man didn't seem to be able to quite hold still all the way while sheathed inside Trunks.

"God, Mirai, hurry" Gohan begged, wanting this as much as he'd ever wanted anything before. Making sure to coat himself well, he pushed his way into Gohan with one firm thrust, causing a cry that was more akin to Trunks' first one to fall from him now.

"Shhh" Trunks whispered in Gohan's ear, stroking Gohan's back as he smiled and happened to catch Mirai's eye, "It'll be okay, just try to relax" he soothed while they grinned at each other, their prize won. Gohan biting into the skin at the base of Trunks' neck broke up their little moment though, because it made Trunks' eyes want to roll back in his head with how good it felt. Biting and sucking, Gohan worked on the skin of his neck with lips and teeth while he adjusted to Mirai's length. Partially drawing himself out of Trunks' heat, he moved over Mirai's hardness tentatively, finding the slick rod inside him much easier to handle now.

"God, is this really happening?" Gohan groaned out, his eyes closed in concentration as he felt Mirai responding with his own thrusts. Having an advantage over the man in that he'd already discovered the location of his prostate with a finger earlier, Mirai held nothing back and went straight for it. He couldn't help but continue to stroke himself while he'd stretched Gohan out before, and as a result they were all perilously close to coming. At the same time that Trunks answered Gohan with a breathy "Yes" in his ear, Mirai ran his hands over his back and said, "I love you, Gohan, so much."

"I love you too, Mirai, I love both of you" Gohan looked into Trunks' eyes, "for so long..."

Trunks grinned, blushing a little in spite of their current position and sealing their lips together for a quick kiss. In response to his declaration he confessed, "I love you too."

When the three of them began moving together, the slight change in angle was just right for Trunks, and he cried out loudly with every stroke of Gohan inside him.

"Mmm, he likes that" Mirai whispered in Gohan's ear, trying to hold back his own orgasm just a little longer, hopefully it would be long enough to get his goal of seeing them both cum beneath him accomplished. Unwrapping Trunks' legs from around Gohan's waist, Mirai put a hand on each of his ankles and spread them out, keeping his legs in a wide V as Gohan continued pumping into him, and Mirai into Gohan. Trunks came with a scream only moments later, Gohan as deep as he could get inside him. Clutching at Gohan's back, Trunks simply held on as the intense pleasure overwhelmed him, the release of his screams as incapable of being stopped at this point as the seed that spilled over his stomach.

God, Trunks coming for him, coming so hard for _them_, was nearly a religious experience, Gohan thought as he felt the heat he was buried in spasming around him. Even if he'd thought about it, he wouldn't have been able to stop from emptying himself into that exquisite tightness. Keeping up his urgent pace, and filled to the brim with Mirai's cock himself, he was suddenly calling out their names and bucking wildly between them as Mirai's teeth sank into his shoulder. When Trunks' orgasm began ending, Mirai had released his younger self's legs so he could hasten Gohan's pleasure, knowing he himself couldn't wait any longer.

Groaning loudly around the flesh in his mouth, Mirai filled Gohan's ass with an amazingly large amount of cum, so much so that Trunks could feel it running down and dripping over him as he watched their faces contort. Seeing the abandon on Mirai's face as he finally let go was fascinating to Trunks, he had no idea he was so beautiful when he came. Trunks stroked both of their sides as they collapsed above him, though Gohan still supported a large amount of their weight with his elbows. Trunks kissed at his face and neck lovingly while Gohan struggled to catch his breath. With a groan and a rather loud wet noise, Mirai pulled out of Gohan so he could roll on the side of their tangled bodies. Seeing Trunks watching him so intently had him blushing a little, but he smiled back confidently. The mischievous light in Trunks' eyes made Mirai realize it probably wouldn't be long before he found out exactly what it was like to fuck himself. Good thing Gohan seemed to enjoy watching... In fact, Gohan's eyes were open and watching their little moment right now.

"Thank you" he said softly, smiling at them both in the afterglow. "Can I ask you guys a sort of 'personal' question?" he prompted them, gently unsheathing himself from Trunks, but remaining over him.

"Of course" Trunks said approvingly, running a hand through his hair. Mirai looked at Gohan curiously, nodding his head.

"I was just wondering, which one of you I have to thank for the idea of bringing me into this?" he said sort of hesitantly, but with a grin. Trunks chuckled, sounding _quite_ a bit like his older counterpart in that moment.

"No, Gohan, getting you _was_ the idea" he chided him. "He came back here just for you" Trunks nodded to Mirai, who consequently blushed harder, "and I'm his secret weapon" he winked. Mirai groaned.

"You didn't need to tell him _that_" he pretended to be more embarrassed than he actually was, giving a fake shove to Trunks' shoulder that didn't effect him at all.

"What? I thought it was cute" Trunks teased. Gohan stared down at the both of them with a look of wonder on his face.

"Wait, so you two aren't, weren't, 'together' already before this?" he desperately needed clarification.

"No" Trunks frowned at him a little, "I mean, we kissed and stuff, and he got me ready for you, obviously, but that's it." Mirai watched Trunks explain his virginity to an seemingly unsuspecting Gohan, whose face was painted in shock, and waited to see what he'd say.

"Ready for me? You, you were a virgin?" he stuttered disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah... Why would I be saving myself for a 'future me' I've never met?" Trunks looked at Gohan like he was a little crazy, but that Trunks loved him for it anyway.

"You were saving yourself for me?" Gohan's voice and face softened measurably, watching Trunks turn crimson while he realized what he'd just admitted.

"Always" Mirai whispered in Gohan's ear, seeing how Trunks' embarrassment got stuck in his throat. Trunks nodded, looking up at Gohan somewhat shyly and clearing his throat. Well, shyly for someone with the last name 'Briefs', anyway. Cupping Mirai's cheek, Trunks pulled him in to where he could kiss both of them at once, letting the dance of their tongues with Gohan's speak for him. One of Gohan's savory moans filled their mouths, and they both grinned, loving to discover any little sound they could pull out of him.

Regaining some of his focus, Gohan trained his graze on Mirai now that the kiss was broken, "A threesome? For his first time?" he asked him jokingly, as if he had been the one to approve it or something.

"Don't look at me, I just asked if we could share you, both of us having you at the same time was his idea" Mirai poked Trunks in the chest as if to illustrate his defense. Trunks wrapped his legs back around Gohan's waist as he grinned and informed him, "Well, it didn't seem fair for either of us to have to wait" he spoke with a renewed confidence, his blush fading.

"And what if _I_ didn't want a threesome?" Gohan was clearly still joking with them as he bent down and gave Trunks' nipple a firm lick.

"Well you probably shouldn't have kissed me then" Trunks admonished him with a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

"_Technically_, Mirai made me kiss you" Gohan took it even further as he licked the other nipple. Mirai's eyebrow shot up and he made a face and noise that said he clearly had nothing to do with this line of teasing, in case it got out of hand. Trunks was having none of it though, not being one to ever back down from a challenge. He lifted Gohan's chin to look him in the eye.

"I meant _after_ you woke up" he said huskily, throwing Gohan a superior smirk. Mirai couldn't help but laugh as Gohan buried his now scarlet face in Trunks' shoulder.

"Ok, fine, I get your point" he mumbled in concession as they both chuckled at him. "I'm never going to win another argument, ever again, am I?" he sighed, wrapping his arm over Mirai to make sure he was snuggled close.

"Probably not" Trunks purred against the two of them.

"Oh, I don't know" Mirai ran a hand through Gohan's hair, sweeping a stray lock of it off his forehead, "If it's something _really_ important, just bat those beautiful eyes of yours a few times, and he'll melt pretty quick" he said with a wink.

"Hey, you don't need to tell him that" Trunks mimicked Mirai's earlier statement in jest.

"Trust me, he'd have figured it out on his own pretty quick" Mirai laughed, kissing Trunks shoulder as they all held each other. As their combined mirth died down, Mirai spoke again, his eyes closed and lips against Trunks skin while he stroked Gohan's back.

"I could get used to this" he sighed.

"You better" Trunks and Gohan informed him, dismissing once and for all the idea that he was somehow not a permanent guest. "Though, just not to being on top _every_ time" Trunks added. Gohan could feel himself getting hard again, picturing two of them actually having sex as they flirted in front of him.

"I hope the two of you didn't have any other plans for today" he said, giving them a lascivious grin.

Trunks smirked, looking forward to a long afternoon and night with 'himself' and Gohan. "How many times do I have to tell you? This _is_ the plan" he chuckled and kissed him, "Just try and keep up."

The End


End file.
